A known latch is shown in FIGS. 6-8. It shows a latch 30 where the direction of removal of one of the components is along a cantilever axis A1 of an engagement lock 31c. This type of latch requires two steps to separate the two components 31, 41 making this type of latch cumbersome. The first step is to pull on a string, not shown, in one direction to disengage the engagement lock 31c. Thereafter, one has to pull the disengaged component 31 in a direction along the cantilever axis A1 thus adding another step and applying separate forces to fully separate the two components 31, 41. The prior art latch also features a limit block 31a and limit stop 31b so the disengagement lock 31c is limited in cantilever motion thus preventing breakage. While latches have been known to latch components together and separate by either pulling a string, the invention does not seek to cover this aspect of pulling a lock with a string.
Another well-known latch is that found in backpacks where one has to press tabs to release. The direction of pressing is perpendicular to the cantilever axis and having the separation of the two components of the latch going perpendicular to the cantilever axis.